Rejuvenescence
by Akira Mikurenai
Summary: Ruki x Uruha  science fiction / UA  Il l'aime tant qu'il est prêt à tout pour le garder en vie...oui...à tout.


**Auteur :** Akira

**Titre :** Rejuvenescence

**Genre : **SF, UA, romance, prise de tête …

**Groupe :** The Gazette

**Couple :** Ruki x Uruha

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Mot de L'auteur :** fic pour le concours d'écriture de la communauté Live journal : Rêve de Cristal. Les mos en gras étaient des mots imposés pat le concours. POV Uruha jusqu'à la dernière partie ou c'est un POV Ruki.

**Partie un **

– _**La genèse **_**–**

**Première sensation**

Qu'est ce donc que ces choses inscrites dans mon esprit. Je pense. Des mots ? Qu'est ce que sont donc ces choses, les mots. Quelque chose d'incertain, de flous, un concept familier et pourtant inconnu. Et pourtant ils sont là.

Que suis-je ? Une chose ? Un…un Humain ? Qu'est ce qu'un humain ? Un être capable de penser. C'est ce que je fais, je crois. Je pense. Suis-je donc humain ? Peut être.

Flottement, léger comme une plume. Que suis-je ? Un corps. Non. Je…qu'est ce que « Je » ? Est-ce moi ? « Je » fais les questions et « moi » donne les réponses. Etrange.

Qu'est ce qu'une question ? Une pensée, une phrase. Qu'est ce qu'une pensée ? Un ensemble de mots. Mais que sont-il eux aussi ? Des lettres, des notions, des inventions des hommes. Des hommes ? Si je suis moi aussi un homme, les mots seraient donc mon invention.

Des bruits, des voix partout autour de moi. Des sons, indistincts, comme étouffés. Des Sensations. Qu'est ce qu'une sensation ?

Qu'est ce que cette douleur que je ressens ? Une douleur, sourde, présente. Qu'est ce que la douleur ? Je la ressens sans en savoir exactement ni l'origine ni la cause. Une invention pour garder conscience de la mortalité. Qu'est ce que la mort ? Une peur humaine de quelque chose d'inconnu, le dernier voyage de l'âme, la libération ultime. L'âme ? Quelque chose d'éternel. Voyage ? Oui, pour voir et apprendre.

Mais qu'est ce « voir » ? Des notions qui s'agglutinent d'entremêlent, se forment et se déforment. Apprendre : emmagasiner des informations afin de les enseigner à d'autre. Devenir plus sage afin de ne plus avoir peur de la mort. Une envie de voir mais sans pouvoir l'assouvir. Peur ? Un sentiment. La peur, l'amour l'envie. L'amour ? L'_**Apogée**_, la sensation ultime.

Tant de choses dans ma tête qui se bousculent. Tête ? Partie du corps…un corps ? Une nouvelle sensation. Quelque chose de frais contre ma peau. Ma peau ? « Enveloppe extérieure des corps des vertébrés, derme et épiderme » qu'est ce donc que cela ? D'où cela me vient t'il ? Je le sais sans le savoir, on me l'apprend peut être, mais qui ? D'où viennent ces pensées qui ne m'appartiennent pas ?

Quelque chose de frais, quelque chose d'humide. De l'eau ? Du liquide, trop épais pour être de l'eau, mais qu'est ce donc, « eau » ?

Je veux bouger mais j'en suis incapable. Quelque chose entrave mes. ..mes quoi ? Mes membres, bras et jambes. Est-ce donc cela ce « corps » qui m'appartient ?

Des images qui me viennent. Imagination. Qu'est ce que l'imagination. Une création de l'esprit. Je suis esprit avant d'être un corps et un humain. L'esprit est le contenu, et le corps n'en est que le contenant. Je fais l'inventaire de ce dont j'ai soudain conscience. Ce liquide qui me caresse, j'en ressens la fraîcheur. Du moins je pense que cette sensation est parfois ainsi nommée. Elle m'aide à découvrir chaque parcelle de ce qui fait moi. Deux jambes, je les sens présentent, j'ai conscience de leurs existences, deux bras aussi. Je connais leur nom sans vraiment savoir à quoi ils ressemblent. Les images dans mon esprit me donnent des indications mais puis-je m'y fier ?

Je sens ces appendices qui m'appartiennent imprimer des mouvements, infimes mais présent. Est-ce cela « bouger » ? Oui, sûrement. Je prends conscience que, au bout de ce que mon esprit appelle « bras », il y a quelque chose que je peux bouger aussi. Des « doigts » je me concentre, les bouges, les agitent. C'est en effet grâce à moi qu'ils bougent. C'est donc bien qu'ils m'appartiennent, qu'ils font parti de moi. Leurs mouvements sont lents, comme engourdis.

Une nouvelle sensation m'apparaît. De la fatigue, qu'est ce donc ? Un engourdissement plus puissant que celui qui imprégnait mes mouvements, elle englobe mon corps et le fais doucement vaciller dans le noirs….

**Partie deux **

– _**Réminiscence **_**–**

**Souvenirs d'Enfance**

Des images qui se succèdent, comme un film, parfois au ralentit, parfois en avance rapide. Les mages se figent, comme pour accentuer quelque chose, puis repartent de plus belle. Elles filent comme un fleuve que rien n'arrête, s'emmagasinent dans ma tête.

Je vois un enfant, petit garçon brun plein de vie assis sur son séant et admirant la vie qui s'anime autour de lui. Il voit des adultes, grands, si grands, plantés sur leurs deux jambes. Il a envie de faire pareil. Ce petit garçon, est ce moi ? Oui je suis lui et il est moi, aussi sûr que mon esprit fait partie de mon corps. Je prends conscience que ceci est un souvenir, quelque chose d'enfouie en moi, effacé par les années mais présent malgré tout. Cela me façonne.

Je les vois, ces adultes et l'envie de les imiter grandit en moi. Mon regard d'enfant se pose sur les jambes que je vois devant moi, présentent mais pour le moment inutile. Saurais-je un jour m'en servir aussi bien que ces adultes ?

Je décide d'essayer, je me penche en avant, mes petit bras potelés se posent sur le sol et j'imprime une poussée sur mes jambes afin de me redresser. La première tentative est un échec, je réessaye….Avant de retomber.

Frustration, peur, envie inassouvie. Je sens comme des sanglots monter en moi et soudain éclater. Un cri, un pleur profond. Des bras protecteurs qui s'enroulent autour de moi et un corps chaud contre mon dos. Une voix douce à mes oreilles.

Les pleurs se calment et finalement après de long effort une petite voix qui s'échappe de ma gorge…

« Mama… »

Autour de moi des exclamations que je ne comprends pas, des rires, et quelqu'un qui répète les mêmes sons que moi, d'un ton de demande. Devrais-je les redire ?

« Mama….papa… »

Allégresse. Je sens cette peau si douce contre ma joue, et des lèvres qui déposent un baiser. Je ne comprends pas mais je suis heureux. J'en ai même oublié la cause de cette frustration que je ressens encore au fond de moi.

Et puis tout s'efface, les images avance à présent trop vite pour que j'en comprenne le sens. Puis tout s'arrête de nouveau. Toujours brun, le petit garçon que je vois fermement campé sur ses jambes devant cette grille austère et froide. Je sens dans ma main celle rassurante de ma mère. Je m'y agrippe comme un fruit à la branche de son arbre, bien que je sais pertinemment que cette grille indique la moisson, et que je vais bientôt devoir m'en décrocher pour aller à ce quelle appelle « l'école ». Je ne veux pas y aller, le cocon rassurant de l'étreinte de ma mère se resserre autour de moi, avant de me relâcher. Abandon, peur, envie de pleurer.

Je me retourne vers celle qui m'a engendré et elle me regarde avec tristesse de se séparer de moi, mais je comprends au fond de ses yeux que ce n'est pas un adieu. Cela n'empêche pas les larmes de venir couler sur mes joues et je me vois autant que je me sens renifler violement.

Elle me murmure un « soit fort mon petit ange » avant de me confier à la dame qui sera dorénavant ma maîtresse d'école. Et au fond de moi, je ressens cela comme une trahison.

Tout s'accélère encore avant de ralentir à nouveau. Je suis sur un vélo et le vent caresse doucement mes cheveux. C'est la première fois que mon père me fait faire du vélo tout seul et sans les petites roues. J'ai peur et pourtant je sens quelque chose monter en moi, l'excitation d'une première fois. Il me tient, il a peur de me lâcher, je le ressens dans tous ses mouvements pour m'empêcher de tomber. J'ai envie de lui crier de me laisser, et que je suis assez grand pour y arriver seul, après tout j'ai 5 ans maintenant.

Finalement, une ligne droite s'étale devant moi. Je me tourne et lance un regard à mon père, qui me sourie. Je le sens me pousser et me dire de me préparer à pédaler très fort. Je rie et nous nous élançons. Arrivé au milieu de la ligne droite, je cris un :

« Papa ! Lâche moi ! » Et je sens la douce poigne protectrice s'effacer lentement, comme hésitante.

Peur, adrénaline, abandon, excitation, tous se mélange pendant un instant et je finis par me rappeler que je dois pédaler si je ne veux pas tomber. Je ris en posant mes pieds sur les morceaux de plastique pour les faire tourner et finalement, je roule.

Fou de joie je me retourne et lance à mon père :

« Papa, regarde j'y arrive ! J'y arrive tout seul ! Regarde papa, sans les pieds !»…

Et tout à mes _**pitreries**_, je ne vis pas la voiture en face arriver, elle aussi, toute seule.

Noir, tout c'est effacé d'un coup. Je me revois bien plus tard, les images qui étaient devenue flous redeviennent limpides. Je suis assis, la mine triste dans un fauteuil muni de grandes roues. Devant moi la fenêtre donne sur un paysage d'automne. Les arbres couverts de feuilles rouge et jaune se meurent peu à peu, tombe sur le sol et donnent à la route sa couleur dorée.

Mes mains sont posées sur mes jambes, mais je ne ressens pas leurs présences. Elles sont là, comme morte. Depuis l'accident, je n'ai plus jamais refait de vélo. Mes jambes ne fonctionnement plus, et il paraît que c'est même un miracle que je sois toujours en vie. Ma colonne vertébrale à subit de trop gros dommage et j'ai perdu la mobilité de mes jambes. Cela fait maintenant presque dix ans, et encore, parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'elles bougent.

Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'hôpital. Je suis là pour des teste pou vérifié mon états de santé. J'y ai droit plusieurs fois par an de puis mon accident. Il paraît qu'il pourrait y avoir des séquelles indécelables sur le moment, voir même qui peuvent arrivé des dizaines d'année plus tard…Et à chaque fois, je me retrouve dans cette chambre, à regarder le monde par cette fenêtre.

Mélancolie et tristesse sont mes seules amies.

J'entends un bruit contre la porte. Ma main se porte sur la roue de mon fauteuil afin de me tourner et voir mon visiteur. Je lance un « entrez » que j'espère assez fort pour passer le lourd bois qui compose la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvre et un bout de cheveux blond apparaît, suivit d'un visage encore enfantin.

Le jeune garçon entre. Il semble timide. Son visage encore rond d'enfant en plein croissance contraste avec le noir se ses yeux et ses cheveux décolorés.

« Euh…bonjour… »

Je m'avance, faisant tourner les lourdes roues de fer et m'approche de lui. Il n'est pas très grand je crois

« Bonjour…tu es venu pour m'apporter un message du médecin ?

- Non, non…je suis là parce que je suis un peu malade mais je me sentais seul dans ma chambre, je suis venu voir si il y avait d'autre personne de mon age avec qui discuter…

- Tu as quoi ?

- L'appendicite…

- Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grand-chose. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ruki.

- Moi c'est Uruha, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Je le sentais mal à l'aise et pourtant il est resté toute la journée, et tout le reste de son séjour avec moi. Et quand il a du se faire opérer et resté dans son lit, c'est moi qui suis venu le voir.

**Partie trois**

– _**Passion –**_

**Souvenir d'un Ange**

Tout s'efface, un nouveau bond dans le temps. Tout redevient clair lorsque le son d'un _**carillon**_ résonne dans la pièce ou je me trouve. Ce doit être le salon d'un appartement de taille respectable.

Je ressens l'impatience, je ressens l'envie. Que ce passe t'il ? Qu'est ce que ces sentiments. Mon fauteuil roule tranquillement vers la porte alors que la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Ma voix maintenant grave de jeune homme presque adulte résonne dans le silence.

« J'arrive »

Devant la porte, j'appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture et la plaque en fer qui la forme se décale pour laisser apparaître Ruki. Il n'a pas changer depuis le dernier souvenir, toujours aussi blond, seulement un peu plus grand et un peu plus… « Homme ». Je le regarde avec des yeux emplit de tendresse. Il se penche avec un sourire et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un petit « bonjour » s'en échappe avant qu'il n'entre dans mon appartement. Sa main appuie sur le bouton de fermeture et il vient se placer derrière moi pour pousser mon fauteuil. Nous arrivons dans le salon en silence.

« Veux tu boire quelque chose ?

- un soda, s'il te plait. »

Je tends le bras pour appuyer sur un nouveau bouton et enfin la canette apparaît sur un petit plateau dont il se saisit avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'approche doucement du meuble et d'un mouvement souple de la personne qui à l'habitude passe de mon fauteuil aux coussins mœlleux. Je me lasse glisser contre lui et il m'entoure d'un bras rassurant et protecteur.

« J'ai été embauché. Je vais travailler à la nouvelle société de génétique. »

Je me relève brusquement.

« Quoi ! Mais c'est génial pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Il faut fêter ça !

- le restaurant est déjà réservé pour ce soir avec mes parents et toi bien sûr, mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de fêter ça tranquillement, dans le calme avec toi, et uniquement toi. Tu es le premier au courant. »

Il me sourie avec tant de chaleur. Un nouveau baiser nous lie et doucement je lu murmure à l'oreille un « félicitation ».

Encore une fois, les images s'accélèrent, les années passent dans ma conscience. Les jours se transforment en année et je nous retrouve finalement de nouveau assis dans ce même canapé. Sa voix résonne dans le _**séjour**_ ou nous sommes assis, grave et posée.

« Uruha, j'ai deux choses à te demander ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut être pour que tu sois aussi sérieux tout à coup ? Rien de grave ? »

La peur perce dans ma voix. Peut être ne veut-il plus de moi. Peut être voit-il en mon handicape une _**sénilité **_précoce. Je le comprendrais de vouloir quelqu'un en meilleure santé, de vouloir quelqu'un qui puisse le combler. Malgré toutes ces années passées avec moi, cette peur de n'être avec lui que parce qu'il ne trouve personne de mieux reste gravée en moi

Avant que mon esprit n'ait pu s'égaré encore plus loin dans ses réflexions, sa voix perce le silence qui s'était imposé dans la pièce.

« J'ai eu une augmentation. Mon maître d'apprentissage à décider qu'il était temps que je prenne un poste pour moi tout seul et que je débute mes recherches…à partir de lundi j'ai ma propre plateforme de recherche et mon sujet de travail sera sur le clonage… »

Je restais bouche bée.

« Et…je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant…Il m'a assuré que je pouvais prendre qui je voulais si j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui ou elle….C'est toi que j'ai choisit Uruha…tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance et te savoir reclus ici me remplit de tristesse un peu plus chaque jours…accepte sil te plait… »

Que répondre à cela ? La plus belle preuve d'amour aurait l'air bien pâle a coté une telle preuve de confiance et d'attention. Je me lançais dans ses bras pour le serrer contre moi en murmurant un oui empli de larme, de sanglot et de joie. Il attendit un instant que je me calme et sécha les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Son front se colla au mien et après un instant de silence ma voix enrouée par mes récents pleurs lui demanda :

« Et la seconde chose ?

- La seconde découlait de la première…Je voudrais que tu viennes vivre avec moi… »

Tout s'effaça brusquement et de nouveau la farandole d'image s'accéléra pour s'arrêter plus tard.

La pièce était blanche, partout des éprouvettes, des tableaux remplit de formule barbare. Je le regarde, penché sur son travail, une éprouvette dans une main et une pipette dans l'autre. Ses larges lunettes de plastique m'empêchent de voir son expression concentrée. Moi, je suis assis dans mon fauteuil un peu plus loin, occupé à ranger quelques papiers de moindre importance.

Je pourrais passer des heures à le regarder. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous travaillons ensemble dans ce laboratoire, et son expression concentrée, pourtant inchangée durant toute ces années, continue de me laisser contemplatif.

Je pousse un soupir, et soudain ma gorge se bloque, provoquant une quinte te toux si violente que j'en peine à respirer. L'air me manque, sentiment de suffocation. Dans ma main apparaissent des tâches d'un rouge sombre, si inquiétant. Si absorbé que j'étais à réussir à respirer de nouveau, je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher en courant, inquiet. Ma vue s'assombrit, Ses bras autour de moi et puis plus rien….lorsque je me réveil, je suis allongé avec un masque sur visage.

Dans ma main posée le long de mon corps, je sens la sienne. Mes yeux clignent lentement, je l'entends bouger à coté de moi, et me demander si je suis réveillé. Il me dit que tout va bien, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, que le médecin arrive avec le résultat des analyses.

Je continue de respirer normalement, et de nouveau, une quinte de toux me prend à l'instant ou la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un médecin en blouse blanche.

Aussitôt, il est à coté de moi pour m'aider à respirer normalement. Une fois la crise calmé, il m'aide à m'assoire, le masque d'oxygène toujours sur le visage.

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher la vérité à mes patients. Ce n'est pas très bon. Vos poumons sont atteints d'une séquelle de votre accident étant enfant. Ce genre de choses peut mettre des années à se déclarer. Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, mais malheureusement il y a des chances que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose de plus que soulager votre douleur…

- ça veut dire qu'il n'y a déjà plus d'espoir ? »

La voix de Ruki étais teinté d'horreur et de d'une peur qui me serra le cœur, manquant de me provoquer une nouvelle crise de toux que je parvint néanmoins a contrôler.

« Malheureusement non. A moins d'un miracle, l'infection c'est déclaré à un endroit impossible à soigner sans courir de risque encore plus grand.

- Que va-t-il se passer alors ?

- et bien nous allons faire notre possible pour la ralentir au maximum mais… »

Et tout redevint noir.

**Partie Quatre**

– _**Prise de conscience –**_

**Entre l'espoir et la folie, il n'y a qu'un pas.**

Un cri voulut s'échapper de mes lèvres mais elles demeurèrent closes. Le liquide autour de moi s'agite, secouer par les mouvements de mes bras et de mes jambes. Qui suis-je ? Suis-je cette personne que je nomme « je » dans ces souvenirs qui m'apparaissent comme des rêves ? Oui, je suis cette personne. Uruha. Mais que fais je dans cette endroit ? Ne devrais-je pas être mort ?

Non, je suis dans le coma.

Soudain mes yeux s'ouvrent. Le liquide me pique mais je les maintiens grand ouvert. Autour de moi tout est teinté de vert. Où suis-je ? Les liens qui retenaient mes bras et mes jambes se défont, je me roule en boule. Mes yeux voyagent, grâce à la _**transparence**_ de la paroi qui m'entoure, je peux voir des gens qui s'agitent, des humains eux aussi

Ont ils conscience que je suis là ? Je ne sais pas. Malgré la quantité d'eau qui m'environne, j'entends des sons étouffés : le bips des machines qui indiquent que mon cœur bat, que mon cerveau fonctionne. Les machines me sont familière pour avoir été de ceux qui les ont imaginées.

Suis-je…un clone ?

Ralentit par mon pressentiment, mon visage se tourne à gauche, puis droite, et enfin je m'aperçois. Je suis allongé dans un lit, le corps couvert de fil et de tuyaux, le tout relié à la machine qui m'englobe. Mes bras se tendent, touchent la paroi. Du verre, froid. Un soudain sentiment de _**claustration**_ m'étreint. Je suis enfermé dans une cuve de verre remplit d'eau. La vérité me frappe et je me sens des difficultés à respirer.

Soudain, un cri à l'extérieur me fait tourner vivement la tête. Mes cheveux flottent me caressent le visage et devant les regard _**scrutateur**_ qui s'approchent de ma cage de verre, je me rend compte que je suis nu.

Je vois qu'ils lèvent les yeux vers moi pour me regarder, de nouveau, je ressers mes jambes contre mon torse, afin de me cacher. Mon regard se perd vers le fond de la sale, et le l'aperçois, prés de mon ancien corps qu'il débranche à présent peu à peu.

Une soudaine piqûre dans le bas de mon dos, me fait me rendre compte de la présence d'une seringue qui c'était approché de moi sans que, tout à ma contemplation de son visage, je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Je sens le liquide doucement se propager en moi et mes yeux se ferment avant que je ne me rende compte de quoi que ce soit….

**Partie 5**

– _**La Renaissance –**_

**Quand le corps ne fait plus qu'un avec l'Esprit**

« _**Restauration**_ du système, _**extinction**_ de l'œuf de stase dans 5…4…3…2…1…maintenant. »

Ruki regardait son œuvre. Trois ans de travail pour y parvenir. Sa capsule de clonage avait fonctionnée, et le nouveau corps de cet être qu'il aimait le plus au monde étais prêt, emplit de ses anciens souvenirs. Il l'avait refait à l'identique, à l'exception de sa paralysie.

La renaissance était en marche. Le corps roulé en boule qu'il avait vu naître, grandir et enfin s'agiter il y a quelques minutes allait enfin renaître, passer dans cette membrane souple qui servait d'utérus artificiel à la machine. Il lui avait paru important d'approcher au maximum le système de gestation humain.

Ce serait sa première réussite, une avancée importante dans la science, et surtout, le seul et unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou après que Uruha soit tomé dans le coma.

Il ne lui restait que lui, il ne devait pas le perdre.

Il observa avec attention le corps de son aimé doucement descendre vers la membrane à mesure que l'eau s'écoulait par les tuyaux fixés de chaque coté de 'l'oeuf' Doucement, il vit son corps se déplier alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, ses pieds d'abords puis les genoux et ses cuisses. Sa taille passa ensuite et le reste de son corps suivirent.

Ruki s'approcha avec anxiété de l'œuf pour réceptionner le corps qui contenait son bien aimé et alla le déposer sur le lit que l'on avait installé là à cet usage. Très vite, il inspecta le corps parfait de sa création, vérifia le pouls et brancha les électrodes sur son crâne pour vérifier son rythme cérébral. Tout semblait parfait. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son éveil…

Celui-ci survint plusieurs heures plus tard. Le généticien c'était assoupi, la tête sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap blanc où dormait le clone nouvellement né. La main serrée dans la sienne.

Lorsque ce dernier bougea, il réveilla le scientifique qui releva des yeux embrumés de sommeil et susurra d'une voix douce :

« Bienvenu parmi nous… »

Fin


End file.
